Les Jumeaux
by leenalee witch
Summary: La nuit d'halloween, les parents d'Harry et d'Ebony Potter se sont fait tuer par le mage noir, Voldemort, mais celui-ci a été vaincu par les jumeaux, leur laissant une cicatrice, à chacun, en forme d'éclair. Accusé à tort Sirius, aidé de Remus, s'enfuient en Ecosse. Sur leur chemin ils tombent sur deux vampires Rosalie et Emmett. (suite du résumé au début du chapitre)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, donc voici une nouvelle histoire dont le titre est: _Les Jumeaux_.

Et là j'entends tout le monde me tomber dessus en me demandant pourquoi je commence une nouvelle fic. alors que je n'ai pas fini les deux autres (que je promets de finir, c'est promis). C'est pour me changer les idées et en avoir des nouvelles, j'ai un gros blanc pour la suite de la fic _Vampire et Calice _et surtout il faut que je me remette dans le bain pour _Je Vous Aime Tous_ . Donc je m'engage dans une nouvelle fic (totalement illogique? Selon ma meilleure amie).

Pour l'histoire l'idée me trottait depuis un petit bout de temps dans la tête et elle s'est concrétisée en lisant _Twilight_. Du calme pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, ça ne va pas être encore une de ses fics où Edward voit Harry et il est raide dingue amoureux de lui, ni de la jumelle d'Harry. Déjà ce sera plus une fic. famille/fantaisie, que romance.

Léger A.U., les Potter ont eu des jumeaux Harry et Ebony (une fille).

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas du tout ainsi que les personnages sauf Ebony.

Résumé: Crossover entre _Harry Potter_ et _Twilight._ La nuit d'halloween, les parents d'Harry et d'Ebony Potter se sont fait tuer par le mage noir, Voldemort, mais celui-ci a été vaincu par les jumeaux, leur laissant une cicatrice, à chacun, en forme d'éclair. Accusé à tort Sirius, aidé de Remus, s'enfuient en Ecosse. Sur leur chemin ils tombent sur deux vampires Rosalie et Emmett. Après avoir promis d'en prendre soin, les vampires retournent auprès des leurs avec les bébés Potter.

Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles (que j'aurai beaucoup de mal à écrire donc si il y a des volontaires), si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux.

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SB, EP/SC, HG/RW, NL/BZ et les autres couples habituels.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.

Chapitre 1: Une rencontre surprenante.

-Sirius comment allons-nous faire pour que personne ne nous voit? Chuchota Remus tout en serrant contre un bébé emmailloté dans de chaudes couvertures.

Un bébé identique se trouvait dans les bras du brun à la différence que de minuscules vifs d'or voletaient sur sa couverture contrairement à l'autre où des petites fées s'y trouvaient.

-Je réfléchis… Ebony dort?

-Oui et Harry?

-Pareille. Bon on va tenter de transplaner à Edimbourg, il y a une vieille maison qui appartient à ma famille et elle n'est pas répertoriée par le ministère de la magie.

-Bien au moins on aura un mois de répit grâce à Albus.

-Oui. A trois on y va…un, deux, trois.

Ils disparurent évitant de justesse une patrouille d'aurors.

-Bien nous sommes en …

-SIRIUS BLACK, vous êtes en été d'arrestation, cria un auror.

-Tu disais Sirius!

-La forêt, suis-moi.

Après être sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et pour calmer Harry et Ebony qui s'étaient réveillés pendant la cavalcade. Après plusieurs cajoleries, ils se rendormirent.

-Mais je t'assure Mumus, à l'époque s'était pas répertorié!

-Oui mais ça remonte à l'époque où tu habitais encore chez tes parents donc quand tu avais quatorze ans. Franchement Sirius, tu ne penses que ça aurait évolué entre temps!

-Ben ça se voit que tu ne connais pas ma chère mère.

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire connaissance avec Walburga, j'ai assez de problèmes comme…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Attends, nous ne sommes pas seuls. Il y a deux personnes qui arrivent vers nous.

-Des aurors?

-Non ils sont plus rapides et puis leur odeur…Oh! Merlin, Sirius, ce sont des vamp…

A ce moment deux vampires, une blonde et un brun surgirent à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Dis-moi Mumus, ils ne sont pas censés avoir les yeux rouges?

-Et si tu te rappelles Sirius, ils ont l'ouïe fine.

-Vous êtes sur notre terrain de chasse, accusa la blonde.

-Je ne pense pas, ces terres m'appartiennent dons c'est plutôt vous, rectifia Sirius.

-N'importe quoi!

-Comment ça?!

Voyant où cela risquait d'emmener, Remus décida de pacifier l'ambiance:

-Sirius, voyons ils ne le savent pas. N'oublie pas ce sont des vampires, ils ne sont même pas au courant de l'existence des sorciers. Pour ne pas tenter une approche plus diplomatique?!

De leur côté, les vampires se concertaient:

-Ils savent qui nous sommes!Dit la blonde tout en paniquant, tout ça c'est de ta faute Emmett, si tu n'avais pas insister pour que l'on aille chasser avant de partir.

-Du calme Rosalie, il n'y a aucune chance pour que ceci arrive aux oreilles des Volturi et puis tu sais depuis la dernière fois, ils sont un peu plus prudents.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison en plus cet homme est un loup-garou, dit-elle en désignant Rémus.

-Ouais tu penses qu'il acceptera de se battre contre moi?

-Soit sérieux!

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, les deux sorciers s'étaient rapprochés:

-Excusez-le Sirius a tendance à toujours faire une montagne de rien.

-Quoi?! Une montagne de rien...

-Tais-toi tu vas réveiller les enfants et ce n'est pas le moment que les aurors nous tombent dessus!

-Les aurors? Demanda Emmett.

-Oui c'est le nom que nous donnons aux policiers chez les sorciers.

-Vous allez me faire croire que vous êtes des sorciers!

-Pourquoi vous êtes des vampires, railla Sirius.

-Sirius!

-Ok j'arrête.

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous en fuite surtout avec des enfants? Demanda Rosalie.

-C'est un peu trop long à expliquer.

-Etre en cavale avec des enfants aussi petits, ça n'a rien de pratique, fit remarquer le vampire.

-Nous savons mais nous n'avons pas de choix, de plus la situation risque de se compliquer d'ici trois jours ce sera la plaine lune et nous avons toujours pas trouvé un abri.

-Et ces enfants ils n'ont pas de famille?

-C'est une longue histoire aussi mais pour faire court leur tante maternelle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec tout ce qui touche à la magie.

-Pourquoi vous ne venez pas dans l'hôtel où nous sommes pour le moment en attendant de trouver une solution et puis je suis sûr qu'ils commencent à avoir faim, proposa Emmett tout en désignant Harry et Ebony qui venaient de se réveiller.

-Oui mais...

-Ne vous en faites pas nous sommes dans un hôtel qui se trouve à la périphérie d'Edimbourg et en plus il est très sélect donc nous serons tranquilles.

-Bien allons-y!

Les vampires montèrent à bords d'une JEEP, vitres teintées qu'ils avaient louée à l'hôtel, et démarrèrent sur les chapeaux de roue. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le trafic affluent de la capitale, qu'Emmett ralentit.

-Alors, comme ça va derrière? Demanda t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au rétroviseur.

Par peur de finir aplatis comme une crêpe, grâce aux ceintures de sécurité, Sirius et Rémus avaient tenu avec une prise d'acier Harry et Ebony de manière à ce qu'ils ne se cognent pas. Mais les enfants n'avaient pas l'air plus effrayé plus que ça de la situation. Au contraire, le rodéo semblait les avoir réveillés et revigorés, ils avaient commencé à babiller.

-Je crois qu'on...survivra. Répondit Sirius.

Un gros silence gêné s'installa, seulement perturbé par les enfants, Emmett mit _Price Tag_ de Jessie J.

-Emmett! Il y a des enfants!

-Justement, plus jeunes ils sont, plus jeunes ils comprennent que l'argent ne fait pas tout et surtout pas le bonheur!

-Exactement ce que j'ai dit à ma mère quand j'avais quatorze ans, renchérit Sirius, quand elle m'a menacé de me déshériter parce que je trouvais qu'ils étaient tous une bande de vieux gâteux avec des préjugés aussi vieux que Merlin.

-Entre nous Sirius, heureusement qu'elle ne l'a pas fait sinon tu serais fauché comme les blés avec le train de vie que tu mènes, fit remarquer Rémus qui ouvrit la fenêtre. La voiture empestait le vampire mais maintenant elle sentait le chien et le loup-garou.

-Quel âge ont-ils? Demanda Rosalie, depuis qu'elle avait vu les enfants, elle ne pouvait penser à rien. Sa soif de sang s'était comme envolée!

-Harry et Ebony ont un an.

-Ils sont petits pour des enfants de un an, constata Emmett. Sa connaissance en enfants se limitait à sa nièce mais on ne peut pas vraiment cataloguer Renesmée dans la catégorie des enfants normaux de vue sa croissance.

-Leur mère a eu une grossesse difficile et il y a eu des complications alors oui mais ils sont en parfaite santé, n'est-ce pas ma petite princesse! Expliqua Rémus alors qu'Ebony s'acharnait à vouloir manger le doigt du loup-garou.

-Choco?

-Pas maintenant princesse, après tu auras du chocolat!

Harry aussi avait tiqué au nom de la friandise:

-Nyny...choco?

-A pas choco Ryry!

-Ils aiment le chocolat à ce point?

-Ils en sont friands, Rémus en a toujours sur lui.

-On arrive à l'hôtel, Rosalie monte avec eux moi je vais à la réception pour les prévenir que nous avons des invités en plus.

-Bien.

Ils entrèrent dans le garage souterrain sous les exclamations émerveillées des bambins et Sirius. Emmett alla à la réception et Rosalie emmena les quatre sorciers à la suite qu'ils avaient réservée.

Quand ils entrèrent, Rosalie appela le Room Service pour livrer de la nourriture pour les bambins et les deux hommes. Rémus et Sirius déposèrent les jumeaux au sol, mais à peine posés, ils commencèrent à gambader.

-Ils savent déjà marcher? Demanda Rosalie.

-En fait ils ont appris le mois dernier, même Lily a paru...

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à leur parent vous n'en avez pas parlé.

-Ils sont morts cette nuit. Ecoutez Mlle...

-Appelez-moi Rosalie.

-Rosalie, en ce moment le monde de la magie surtout en Europe, est extrêmement dangereux. Un mage noir a semé la peur et la terreur chez les sorciers, jusqu'à ce soir, on pensait qu'Harry et Ebony étaient en sécurité on a été trahi par quelqu'un que l'on croyait être notre meilleur ami. Ce mage noir est venu chez James et Lily, il les a tués puis il a essayé de s'en prendre aux jumeaux mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Le sort, qu'il a utilisé, s'est retourné contre leur laissant une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry l'a sur le front, Ebony l'a sur la main droite. Expliqua Sirius.

-Je comprends alors pourquoi ces Aurors en avaient après vous?

-Ils pensent que Sirius les ai trahis en allant révéler où ils étaient. Mais au dernier moment, on avait nommé Peter gardien du secret à ma place parce que je suis le parrain d'Harry donc on a pensé pourquoi ne pas prendre quelqu'un que personne ne soupçonnera. Sauf que nous ne savions que c'était lui le traite parmi nos rangs, termina Rémus.

-Mais pourquoi ce mage noir voulait tuer Harry et Ebony?

-Parce qu'il a entendu une voyante dire qu'il serait vaincu par des jumeaux.

-Vous êtes en train de nous dire que ces deux enfants ont mis fin au règne d'un malade psychopathe, s'exclama Emmett qui venait de fermer la porte d'entrée.

-Oui, aussi incroyable, Harry et Ebony sont les sauveurs du monde sorcier, ils sont les enfants qui ont survécu.

-Moi qui croyait avoir tout vu, comme quoi!

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une fic qui sera intéressante. Si vous avez des idées à me soumettre, je suis ouverte mais envoyez-les moi par PM.

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

Pour l'histoire, l'idée me trottait depuis un petit bout de temps dans la tête et elle s'est concrétisée en lisant _Twilight_. Du calme pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, ça ne va pas être encore une de ses fics où Edward voit Harry et il est raide dingue amoureux de lui, ni de la jumelle d'Harry. Déjà ce sera plus une fic. famille/fantaisie, que romance.

Léger A.U., les Potter ont eu des jumeaux Harry et Ebony (une fille).

Disclaimer: Harry Potter et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas du tout ainsi que les personnages sauf Ebony.

Résumé: Crossover entre _Harry Potter_ et _Twilight._ La nuit d'halloween, les parents d'Harry et d'Ebony Potter se sont fait tuer par le mage noir, Voldemort, mais celui-ci a été vaincu par les jumeaux, leur laissant une cicatrice, à chacun, en forme d'éclair. Accusé à tort Sirius, aidé de Remus, s'enfuient en Ecosse. Sur leur chemin ils tombent sur deux vampires Rosalie et Emmett. Après avoir promis d'en prendre soin, les vampires retournent auprès des leurs avec les bébés Potter.

Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles (que j'aurai beaucoup de mal à écrire donc si il y a des volontaires), si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux.

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SB, EP/SC, HG/RW, NL/BZ et les autres couples habituels.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Guest, velvet, stella : Je suis contente que vous aimiez et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant.

Lisa : ce chapitre va répondre à ta question. Quant à Ebony, elle est la jumelle d'Harry, je ne peux pas tout révéler pour le moment ! Mais elle aura un rôle important à jouer.

Denac : Je suis contente que tu aimes et merci pour la précision, cependant c'est fictif donc il ne faut pas prendre tout pour véridique.

Chapitre 2: Nouvelle famille.

Après avoir mangé et fait manger les enfants, Sirius et Remus couchèrent les enfants dans la chambre puis ils allèrent se coucher. Ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps à échapper aux aurors, et ils commençaient à ressentir la fatigue une fois l'adrénaline retombée. Les vampires leur avaient posés des questions pendant le dîner sur le monde magique.

-Tu penses que Carlisle connaît ce monde ? Demanda Emmett tout en zappant.

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Son père était un pasteur qui participait à la chasse aux vampires et sorcières et je ne pense pas qu'ils ont dû en attraper des vrais. De plus même nous, qui sommes des vampires, n'en avons pas entendu parler. Mais on lui demandera quand on rentrera. Répondit Rosalie qui continuait à dessiner des vêtements.

-Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée d'accepter leur proposition ? Rose, ces enfants sont peut-être des sorciers, mais ils sont plus fragiles que Nessie.

-Je sais ! Mais ils seront plus en sécurité chez des vampires qu'avec deux sorciers en cavale dont l'un est un loup-garou. De plus, ils nous l'ont demandé…

-Avec réluctance, Sirius ne m'a pas semblé emballer et pourtant je ne suis pas télépathe et empathe ! En plus comment va-t-on faire pour Jasper et les Quileutes ?

-On ira chasser plus souvent !

-Rosalie, c'est trop dangereux !

-C'est encore plus dangereux si ils restent ici. Remus et Sirius ont dit qu'ils ne sont même pas sûrs que ce mage noir soit vraiment mort de vu de sa puissance. C'est un risque que je n'ai pas envie de prendre. Ils seront plus en sécurité avec nous, il y a encore des sorciers à la botte de ce sale type qui les cherchent.

-Ce sont des sorciers, nous des vampires ! On ne sait même pas si la magie peut nous atteindre…

-Elle le peut. Coupa Sirius.

-On vous a réveillés ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Seulement moi et encore je ne dormais pas. J'ai jeté un sort de silence pour que les autres continuent à dormir.

-Donc nous sommes vulnérables à la magie !

-Oui Emmett, mais n'ayant jamais rencontré de vampires avant je ne sais pas à quel point. Pour ce que l'on apprend à Poudlard, c'est plutôt vague, les sorciers ne se mélangent pas tant que ça avec les créatures magiques. Mais j'ai lu quelques vieux rapports qui certifient que la magie fait de l'effet aux vampires mais à un faible impact. Certains sorts ne fonctionneront pas comme le sortilège de l'avada kevada car vous êtes déjà morts mais celui du doloris oui. Mais c'est peut-être erroné, ces rapports datent du XV ème siècle, cependant les sorciers ne savent pas que certains vampires ont des pouvoirs, comme vous me l'avez dit, donc rien n'est sûr.

-Sirius, on ne peut pas prendre les enfants avec nous. Personnellement ça ne me dérange pas mais il y a beaucoup trop de paramètres à prendre en compte.

-Je sais vous m'avez raconté pour votre nièce et votre belle-sœur et je suis conscient que l'arrivée de deux enfants sorciers ne va pas arranger les choses. Mais Rosalie et Remus ont raison sur un point, Harry et Ebony seront mieux avec vous qu'avec nous. Vous êtes dans un environnement stable, nous sommes en fuite. Ce ne sera pas permanent mais pour un moment pouvez-vous les garder avec vous. Quand tout sera arrangé, mon innocence sera prouvée, alors nous viendrons les récupérer.

-Oui mais pendant combien de temps ?

-On fera au plus vite, si ce n'est pas possible de faire plus rapidement, nous prendrons d'autres dispositions, mais pour le moment il n'y a qu'à vous que je puisse demander ce service.

-Mais le directeur de votre ancienne école ? Tenta le vampire.

-Poudlard est en siège, Fudge n'est pas si stupide pour une fois. Il se doute que je chercherai à voir Albus. Non il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un d'autre.

-Un ami ?

-Non pas vraiment, c'est tout le contraire mais il nous a aidés en trahissant Voldemort donc peut-être…

Un silence suivit les mots de l'animagus. Emmett pouvait sentir la détermination de Rosalie augmentée. Il savait que s'il mettait son veto, elle partirait avec les enfants quelque part et ce serait catastrophique pour tout le monde. Et puis il les trouvait attachant ces deux orphelins, avec leurs grands yeux verts et leur babillage incompréhensible. Puis il y avait quelque chose avec eux, c'était peut-être le fait que Carlisle disait souvent qu'Edward et sa mère avaient eu des yeux verts. D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la même situation que son père quand la mère d'Edward lui avait demandé de sauver son fils. S'il ne prenait pas les enfants avec lui, il était sûr que tôt ou tard, quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver.

-Si c'est provisoire pourquoi pas !

-Oh ! Emmett, tu es un amour ! S'exclama Rosalie avant de l'embrasser.

-Merci de notre côté, on fera au plus vite. Promit Sirius avant de se retirer dans la chambre, afin de les laisser seuls.

-Il y a quand même un problème, les Quileutes.

-On leur expliquera que c'est temporaire, alors ?

-Bon d'accord, par contre il faudra inventer des faux papiers pour Harry et Ebony.

-Tu penses que Remus et Sirius peuvent faire quelque chose avec leur magie ?

-On leur demandera demain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, Remus fut réveillé par des doigts fureteurs essayaient de se frayer un passage dans son nez et sa bouche, suivis par des mini éclats de rire. Remus ouvrit les yeux et vit Ebony et Harry asseyent sur ses épaules, leurs petits corps étaient secoués par leurs éclats de rire.

-Ils sont vraiment trop mignons. Dit Rosalie.

Remus se tourna vers elle, tout en délogeant les enfants de leur position.

-Oui, on a du mal à penser quelqu'un en aurait après eux…et dire que James et Lily ne les verront même pas grandir.

-Ils ont de la chance, leurs parents les aiment, je n'aurai pas pu dire pareille des miens ! Tout ce qui les intéressait, c'était plus toujours plus.

-Vous êtes plus heureuse maintenant ?

-Mon rêve était de fonder une famille avec l'homme que j'aimais. A l'époque, je pouvais avoir des enfants, maintenant j'ai l'homme que j'aime. Remus, je veillerai à ce que rien de grave ne leur arrive.

-J'espère bien Ebony est ma filleule, Harry est celui de Sirius. S'il leur arrive quelque chose, je suis sûr que l'on trouvera un moyen de vous le faire regretter. Menaça en souriant Remus.

Rosalie lui rendit son sourire.

Il avait beau être un loup-garou, mais il ne comprenait pas trop cette petite vendetta entre vampire et loup-garou, peut-être est-ce dû au fait que les loups garous sont des canidés et les vampires ont des caractérisques de félins. En tout cas, il ne les trouvait pas si horrible que ça, surtout depuis qu'il sait qu'ils sont végétariens.

-Vous venez, le Room Service a apporté le petit déjeuner.

Voyant que la blonde mourrait d'envie de porter les enfants, Remus lui tendit une perche :

-Vous pouvez prendre Harry et Ebony, il faut que je file à la salle de bain.

-Euh…d'accord.

Elle prit un enfant sur chaque bras, instinctivement ou par habitude, les jumeaux passèrent leurs petits bras autour du cou de la blonde et ils se blottirent contre elle. Emue aux larmes, elle sortit de la chambre. Les enfants avaient continué leur babillage, Rosalie prenait de petites respirations afin de garder le contrôle, quand soudain :

-Mama… ?Demanda Harry en levant de grands yeux innocents vers Rosalie.

Ils étaient presqu'arrivés au salon et cette question la prit un peu au dépourvu, comment faire comprendre à deux enfants d'un an qu'ils ne verraient plus jamais leurs parents. Mais elle fut sauvée par Emmett qui prit Harry dans ses bras :

-Mon petit bonhomme, maman et papa sont ici mais tu ne peux pas les voir.

Ebony, qui n'avait rien dit, fixa son regard sur Rosalie et demanda :

-Vrai… ?

-Oui, ils veillent sur toi et Harry.

La réponse sembla satisfaire les enfants car ils oublièrent complètement la question quand ils virent que Sirius était attablé et mangeait à se faire exploser la pense.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Il reste la question des papiers, on est sensé prendre l'avion cet après-midi. Informa Emmett.

-Oh ! Ça c'est le plus facile, un _confondus _suffira mais ce sera temporaire. Expliqua Remus.

-Ça ira, une fois arrivée je pense que Jasper aura la solution à notre problème.

-Bien.

Sirius lança le sort.

-Il vaut mieux que l'on parte tout de suite, les aurors vont finir par se douter que nous sommes chez les moldus.

Les sorciers embrassèrent les jumeaux et partirent avant de changer d'avis.

Les vampires ne perdirent pas de temps, ils firent leurs bagages. Les bambins étaient silencieux comme s'ils comprenaient la situation. Remus avait conjuré des vêtements et affaires pour bébés grâce à la technologie, tout cela était passé comme une lettre à la poste.

Tout se passa sans accrocs, à la réception personne ne fut surpris de les voir partir avec des enfants, Sirius et Remus ont enchanté les caméras de surveillance pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. A l'aéroport, aucun problème, les passagers et les membres du personnel s'extasiaient devant les jumeaux. Dans l'avion, ils eurent une place privilégiée avec un confort digne de célébrités. Les enfants étaient restés étrangement calme comme s'ils sentaient que quelque chose d'important était en train de se dérouler ou peut-être que les avions les intriguaient.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment du décollage qu'Emmett fut parcouru de « sueurs froides ».

« Oh mon Dieu ! On n'a prévenu personne, comment ils vont réagir quand ils vont voir les jumeaux ». Pensa avec angoisse le brun.

Insouciants de son malaise, Rosalie s'amusait du babillage des enfants qui s'émerveillait de leur nouvel intérieur.

Voilà c'est fini pour le moment j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Je travaille sur un planning pour savoir à quelle fréquence je vais poster cette histoire ainsi que les autres.

Si vous avez des recommandations faites-moi en part.

A bientôt.

L.W.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour l'histoire, l'idée me trottait depuis un petit bout de temps dans la tête et elle s'est concrétisée en lisant _Twilight_. Du calme pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, ça ne va pas être encore une de ses fics où Edward voit Harry et il est raide dingue amoureux de lui, ni de la jumelle d'Harry. Déjà ce sera plus une fic. famille/fantaisie, que romance.

Léger A.U., les Potter ont eu des jumeaux Harry et Ebony (une fille).

Disclaimer: Harry Potter et Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas du tout ainsi que les personnages sauf Ebony.

Résumé: Crossover entre _Harry Potter_ et _Twilight._ La nuit d'halloween, les parents d'Harry et d'Ebony Potter se sont fait tuer par le mage noir, Voldemort, mais celui-ci a été vaincu par les jumeaux, leur laissant une cicatrice, à chacun, en forme d'éclair. Accusé à tort Sirius, aidé de Remus, s'enfuient en Ecosse. Sur leur chemin ils tombent sur deux vampires Rosalie et Emmett. Après avoir promis d'en prendre soin, les vampires retournent auprès des leurs avec les bébés Potter.

Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles (que j'aurai beaucoup de mal à écrire donc si il y a des volontaires), si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux.

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SB, EP/SC, HG/RW, NL/BZ et les autres couples habituels.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes:

Guest: Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.

Chapitre 3: Nouvelle maison.

L'avion avait atterri depuis quelques minutes, les passagers s'étaient regroupés autour des tapis roulants afin de récupérer leurs bagages. Emmett était partie aller chercher des chariots, laissant seuls, Rosalie et les jumeaux. Pendant toute la durée du vol, ils avaient été sages, enfin sages comme les enfants de leur âge peuvent l'être. Bien qu'ils savent dire quelques phrases courtes ou des moments, ils ne cessaient de pointer du doigt ce qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils avaient mis tous les membres de l'équipage dans leur poche et les passagers, tout le monde était gaga devant eux même les pilotes, qui avaient eu vent des deux adorables bambins, vinrent les voir au moment de débarquer. Certains passagers retenaient mal leur jalousie et maudissaient leurs gênes de ne pas leur avoir donnés de plus beaux enfants ou de femme ou mari plus beau.

Tout en retournant vers Rosalie et les enfants, Emmett commençaient à trouver étrange de ne voir personne de leur famille. Rosalie avait localisé leurs bagages et les enlevait du tapis avec dextérité tout en gardant un oeil sur les enfants qui s'accrochaient de part et d'autre de son pantalon. Emmett mena les chariots et commença à entasser les bagages, alors que la blonde asseyait les enfants dans les sièges pour enfants.

-Comment ça se fait qu'ils ne sont toujours pas là? Demanda Emmett après avoir déposé le dernier sac.

-Ils m'ont envoyé un message pendant que tu étais partie chercher les chariots. Ils nous attendent à la maison, ils nous ont préparés une petite fête.

-Une fête?

-Bella a dit une surprise. Mais au ton de sa voix, je pense que c'est une fête, tu sais à quel point elle déteste ça.

-Oui, et Edward ou Alice n'ont rien dit de particulier?

-Non ils ne savent rien, puis s'ils étaient au courant, je pense qu'ils seraient venus en Ecosse. De plus il y aura la meute de Jacob au complet.

Depuis l'épisode où les Volturi avaient tenté de tous les annihiler et que Jacob et sa meute les avaient aidés, la vampire et le loup avaient conclu à une trêve. Enfin la trêve leur avait été ordonnée par Renesmée qui en avait assez de leurs disputes.

-Ils nous ont laissés les clés de Jeep à la consigne, ce matin. Poursuivit Rosalie.

-Avion. Dit Harry en pointant un avion qui faisait des manoeuvres pour libérer la piste d'atterrissage.

-Non désolé petit mais la voiture suffira pour aller à la maison. Plaisanta Emmett tout en mettant d'avantage la pagaille dans les cheveux indomptables d'Harry qui rit comme s'il avait compris.

-Non...Harry veut avion!

-Quelle autorité, bonhomme!

Harry continua de rire, pensant que c'était un jeu.

-C'est un bébé plutôt joyeux, tu ne trouves pas?

-Oui Ebony aussi, non pas que je préférerai qu'ils pleurent mais quel enthousiasme! Répondit Rosalie qui portait une Ebony endormie.

-Ils sont des rythmes différents, Harry était moins actif pendant le vol mais maintenant c'est l'envers.

Ils firent la queue pendant quelques minutes puis ils partirent en direction de la voiture qui les attendaient, Rosalie en profita pour envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'ils étaient en chemin. Mais ils durent s'arrêter quand ils virent qu'il fallait des sièges pour bébés. Autant évité que Charlie Swan les arrête pour non respect au code de la route.

Le chemin de l'aéroport à la maison Cullen fut lent à cause des familles qui commençaient les courses pour Thanksgiving et celles qui étaient venues chercher leurs proches à l'aéroport. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'embouteillage, ils entrèrent dans la petite bourgade de Forks. En quelques années bien des événements avaient changé leurs vies mais rien n'avait vraiment changé. Les gens étaient restés les mêmes, ce qui était une bonne chose en soi, mais cela commençait à les ennuyer. C'était toujours le même train de vie à répétition, mais maintenant, tout allait changer. Ils traversèrent l'axe principal, Harry avait fini par s'endormir dans les embouteillages et Ebony dormait à poings fermés, et ils prirent la route qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Tout en conduisant, Emmett et Rosalie guettaient l'ombre d'un loup ou d'un vampire. Mais ils ne virent rien.

-Alice n'a rien vu. Constata avec incrédulité Rosalie.

-Oui, tu as raison c'est étrange, ce ne sont pas des hybrides pourtant.

Ils empruntèrent le chemin qui menait à leur maison. A peine garer devant la maison, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant sortir la famille au complet et la meute de Jacob. Tout le monde leur donnait un beau sourire, sauf la meute qui se contentait de rictus mais ça comptait pour un sourire, Seth leur fit salut de la main et Esmée exultait de joie.

Emmett et Rosalie n'avaient pas besoin de se regarder pour savoir qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis, ce moment de félicité allait voler en éclat au moment où Jasper ressentira leur nervosité ou quand Edward aura capté leurs pensées. Ou pire quand tout les gens, ici présents, auront senti deux odeurs étrangères. Oui le moment d'allégresse sera fini. D'ailleurs il commençait à s'envoler par la fenêtre au vu du froncement de sourcils d'Edward, le fait que Carlisle tende l'oreille comme s'il avait mal entendu et Jasper qui avait l'air confus. Oh! Oui ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure, un éclair de réalisation passa dans les yeux d'Edward. Un très mauvais quart d'heure!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Non mais comment vous avez fait pour être aussi irresponsables, et si ça avait été des humains, je n'ose même pas imaginé la catastrophe que ça aurait été! Chuchota Jacob.

« Ça devait faire quinze minutes que le Quileute les engueulait en chuchotant. Pensa distraitement Rosalie. »

Et pour cause quand tout le monde avait compris ce qu'ils avaient fait, les voix s'étaient élevées réveillant grossièrement deux adorables enfants qui firent entendre leur ressentiment en s'égosillant aussi. Tout le monde s'était fait disputer par Esmée qui fut indignée de leur comportement vis-à-vis des enfants. Emmett aurait ri si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, car en plus du clan Cullen et la meute, tous les autres clans de vampire, sauf les Volturi et les Roumains, étaient réunis dans le salon. Etrangement celui qui leur fit la morale fut Jacob, à voix basse, Edward était resté silencieux mais la situation ne lui plaisait pas plus que les autres. Bella était aux côtés de Esméee afin de l'aider à calmer les jumeaux qui ne voulaient que Rosalie et Emmett. Celle qui essayait de défendre les deux vampires, était Renesmée. Mais bon la colère de Jacob avait l'air d'être plus forte que de faire plaisir à son âme-soeur.

-Bon ça suffit, si au lieu de sauter à des conclusions hâtives, quelqu'un nous laissait nous expliquer? Demanda Emmett.

Rosalie en profita pour se lever et prit les deux enfants dans ses bras. A la surprise générale, ils devinrent silencieux, puis ils commençèrent à babiller gaiement. Etrangement les vampires et les Quileutes avaient l'impression qu'ils l'avaient faits exprès de pleurer sans s'arrêter. Jasper était partie chasser au moment où il vit les enfants, quant aux autres vampires ils étaient restés, l'odeur des loups suffisaient étancher leur soif. Et puis ils avaient plus envie de voir l'issue du conflit que manger.

-Bien explique avant que l'on ait des problèmes. Dit Edward.

-Pour commencer, on nous été confiés par des sorciers, l'un des deux est un loup-garou et l'autre peut se changer en chien au vu de l'odeur. Les parents d'Harry et Ebony ont été tués par un genre de mage noir qui en avait après les enfants. Les deux sorciers, leurs parrains, nous ont demandé de veiller sur eux car leurs vies peut-être encore en danger. Ce n'est que temporaire en attendant que Sirius puisse prouver qu'il n'a pas trahi les parents des enfants. Expliqua Emmett.

-Oh! Mon Dieu Carlisle c'est horrible! Dit Esmée en s'asseyant à côté de Rosalie. Elle prit délicatement la main tendue d'Harry qui voulait toucher son collier. Rosalie la laissa prendre Harry dans ses bras, Renesmée s'asseye à côté de sa grand-mère et commença à taquiner le petit garçon. Ebony semblait plus intéressée par le goût du pull en cachemire de Rosalie.

-Oui en effet. Répondit Carlisle qui était intrigué par les deux enfants, ils avaient une odeur familière mais il ne savait plus où il l'avait sentie.

Et puis ces enfants étaient tout sauf ordinaires, des sorciers. Il avait vu son père accusé des gens de sorcellerie mais généralement c'était des innocents. Mais il ne s'était jamais arrêté sur la question, les vampires et loups garous s'étaient déjà suffisants mais maintenant des sorciers. Carlisle était sûr que les Volturi n'avaient pas connaissance de l'existence des sorciers. Voyant avec quelle instance, la petite fille mâchonnait le pull de sa fille, il dit:

-Je pense qu'il serait sage de leur donner à manger, je doute que le pull de Rosalie soit digeste pour cette petite fille. Et puis il faut prendre des dispositions pour garder les enfants le temps de leur séjour.

Rosalie lui fit un sourire radieux, Esmée et sa petite-fille lui sourirent. Les autres avaient des réactions mitigées, certains, les Quileutes et Edward, étaient scandalisés, d'autres étaient indécis, tous les autres en fait. Alice, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, se fit entendre:

-C'est étrange, je ne vois rien de leur avenir pourtant je sens qu'il faut qu'on les garde avec nous.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse! Désapprouva Edward.

-Alice a raison Edward, ce ne sont pas des humains ordinaires, ce sont des sorciers. Emmett a bien dit qu'un mage noir a essayé de les tuer et puis ce n'est que temporaire. Raisonna Bella qui s'assit à côté de Rosalie qui la remercia pour son soutien. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse tomber celle qu'elle considérait comme ça soeur. La blonde l'avait soutenue quand elle était enceinte alors elle fera la même chose et puis elle voyait que ces enfants réalisaient le rêve de famille de Rosalie. Elle l'aimait beaucoup son mari mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait strict sur la sécurité de sa famille.

Alors que Rosalie se leva pour emmener Ebony à la salle à manger, il se passa une chose que personne n'aurait prévue. La petite brune décida de lâcher le pull de sa nouvelle maman, pour regarder les autres occupant de la pièce. Quand son regard croisa des yeux marrons, l'effet fut immédiat. Tous les Quileutes connaissaient ce sentiment de trouver un point de gravité autre que le soleil, ou allaient le connaître, en tout cas Seth Clearwater en faisait l'expérience et ça ne le déplaisait pas. Il avait toujours pensé que ce serait quelque chose d'effrayant mais en fait c'était plutôt plaisant.

-Je crois que Seth s'est imprégné d'Ebony. Dit Edward complètement éberlué de la nouvelle situation.

Il y en avait un autre qui était éberlué, c'était Emmett, tout à coup il comprenait mieux pourquoi Bella et Edward l'avaient très mal pris pour leur fille. Et là, il se retenait de ne pas tuer Seth, premièrement parce qu'il l'appréciait bien et deuxièment, il y avait toute une meute chez eux près à se transformer s'il fallait. Rosalie aurait bien aimé faire la peau à ce sale cabot mais elle avait une Ebony comblée de joie dans les bras qui voulais être portée par Seth. Tout le monde était mi-figue, mi-raisin, le seul, qui ne s'intéressait pas à la situation, était Harry. Il suçait son pouce tout en continuant à jouer avec le collier d'Esmée. Lui Harry, la soudaine tension qui était dans la pièce, il s'en fichait comme de sa première couche, il avait faim et un peu sommeil. Et si personne ne comptait réagir, il allait se servir tout seul. Non loin de lui, se trouvait une table avec des gâteaux et des boissons.

Ça aussi personne ne l'a vu venir, mais l'instant d'après, Harry tenait un gros muffin au chocolat entre ses petites mains et il commençait à mâchonner le gâteau. Heureusement que les vampires avaient une bonne vue car ils purent tous voir une muffin volé et atterrir entre les mains du petit garçon. Ebony, qui dût penser que c'était un jeu, fit la même chose avec un cookie. Sortant de sa torpeur, Esmée leur donna un bout de gâteau puis déposa le surplus sur la table.

-C'est moi où ils ont...? Commença Eleazar.

Personne ne répondirent mais ils hochèrent tous de la tête.

-Bon donnons-leur de la nourriture décente à manger. Conclut Edward qui regardait les enfants sur un autre angle maintenant. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours où l'on voit des gâteaux volants et des bébés sorciers.

Voilà un chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire surtout l'arrivée devant la maison.

Dites-moi votre moment préféré! En attendant le prochain chapitre qui ne viendra pas tout de suite (il faut que je m'occupe de mes autres fics) je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et bonne St Valentin pour ceux qui sont en couple.

L.W.


	4. Chapter 4

Pour l'histoire l'idée me trottait depuis un petit bout de temps dans la tête et elle s'est concrétisée en lisant _Twilight_. Du calme pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, ça ne va pas être encore une de ses fics où Edward voit Harry et il est raide dingue amoureux de lui, ni de la jumelle d'Harry. Déjà ce sera plus une fic. famille/fantaisie, que romance.

Léger A.U., les Potter ont eu des jumeaux Harry et Ebony (une fille).

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas du tout ainsi que les personnages sauf Ebony.

Résumé: Crossover entre _Harry Potter_ et _Twilight._ La nuit d'halloween, les parents d'Harry et d'Ebony Potter se sont fait tuer par le mage noir, Voldemort, mais celui-ci a été vaincu par les jumeaux, leur laissant une cicatrice, à chacun, en forme d'éclair. Accusé à tort Sirius, aidé de Remus, s'enfuient en Ecosse. Sur leur chemin ils tombent sur deux vampires Rosalie et Emmett. Après avoir promis d'en prendre soin, les vampires retournent auprès des leurs avec les bébés Potter.

Cette fic. contient des relations homosexuelles et hétérosexuelles (que j'aurai beaucoup de mal à écrire donc si il y a des volontaires), si vous n'aimez pas soyez gentils de partir sans laisser de reviews désagréables et si vous n'aimez pas la fic en elle-même, partez sans rien laisser, ce sera merveilleux.

Merci.

Couples: HP/DM, RL/SB, EP/SC, HG/RW, NL/BZ et les autres couples habituels.

Cette fic. sera classée M. Présence de mpreg dans toute la fic.

Warning: Changement du nom de famille d'Edward avant qu'il ne devienne un vampire en Evans.

Chapitre 4: Nouvelle maison.

Après avoir mangé, même les légumes, les enfants furent installés dans le salon pour une nouvelle sieste. Leurs yeux n'étaient pas restés longtemps ouverts. Esmée leur mit une couverture et ferma les rideaux afin de créer une pénombre. Harry et Ebony s'étaient couchés à côté l'un de l'autre, Rosalie ne put que les trouver encore plus mignons.

Le reste de la maisonnée s'était réunie dans la cuisine, afin d'éviter de réveiller les enfants. Les Quileutes étaient en train de manger, ou plutôt de dévorer, quand Jasper revint de la chasse. Il semblait déjà un peu plus en contrôle de ses moyens et, surtout, plus calme. Mais on pouvait voir qu'il prenait des petites respirations. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, une grande partie des vampires carnivores se contentaient du minimum d'air afin de ne pas avoir soif. Ceux, qui semblaient à l'aise, étaient les Cullen, sauf Jasper, Eleazar, Carmen et les Amazones. Ils étaient parfaitement à l'aise avec l'odeur des bambins pour des raisons différentes, ça ne les dérangeaient pas.

-Donc si j'ai bien suivi, nous avons des enfants sorciers qui vont rester avec nous _temporairement_. Résuma Jasper d'après ce que sa nièce lui avait montré.

-Oui et ils vont rester avec nous, en attendant que leurs parrains soient en règle avec la justice. Conclut Emmett.

-Je trouve que c'est très noble d'avoir accepté mais en même temps totalement suicidaire. Je pensais qu'avoir affaire aux Volturi avait suffi.

-Je sais ce que tu penses Jas... Commença Edward.

-Non! Sans déconner! Coupa Paul avant de reprendre son repas avec voracité.

Le vampire le fusilla du regard, Jacob mit un coup de coude au fiancé de sa soeur. Edward reprit là où il s'était fait grossièrement interrompre:

-Comme je disais, je sais que c'est dangereux, mais les lois des Volturi ne concernent que les humains. Hors ce sont des humains, certes mais ils sont des pouvoirs. Ils vivent dans un monde tout aussi caché que le nôtre. Aucun d'entre nous n'a entendu parler ou vu de sorciers avant aujourd'hui. De toute façon, ils n'ont aucuns moyens de savoir qu'ils sont ici. Si jamais, ils avaient l'envie de nous rendre visite, on pourra demander à Charlie de les prendre avec lui et dire que Renesmée a fait du babysitting. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, on a toujours l'atout que Seth s'est imprégné d'Ebony. Expliqua le télépathe, tout en suivant le cheminement de pensées de son frère.

-Si on pouvait éviter le sujet, ce serait bien. Grommela Emmett en se retenant de ne pas frapper le pauvre Quileute qu'il considérait comme un ami.

-Et si Aro utilise ses pouvoirs, je fabriquerai des souvenirs, j'y arrive mieux maintenant. Poursuivit Edward. Il en avait un marre de se faire couper la parole.

Depuis l'incident, qui faillit leur coûter la vie, Edward avait essayé de s'entraîner à modifier ses souvenirs pour empêcher Aro d'avoir accès à ce qu'il voulait dans ses souvenirs. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment de moyen de savoir s'il était prêt du but ou non.

Jasper se tourna vers Alice, qui avait un air pensif depuis que les enfants étaient arrivés:

-Tu n'as rien vu venir?

-Non, je pense que ça fonctionne comme pour les Quileutes et Renesmée. Je ne peux voir que l'avenir de ce que j'ai été et ce que je suis. J'ai été humaine, maintenant vampire mais sorcière, je ne l'ai jamais été.

-Donc être sorcier, c'est comme une sorte de mutation. Dit Sam.

-Je ne pense pas que...

Carlisle fut coupé par cinq CRACK dans le jardin. En un battement de cils, ils furent tous dans le jardin et ils furent confrontés à un spectacle peu habituel.

Sirius se disputait avec un homme vêtu de noir, tout en faisant de grands gestes. Remus discutait avec une femme d'un âge avancé. Et à côté de ce beau monde, se tenait l'homme le plus «vieux» que les Quileutes n'avaient jamais vu. Il avait une longue barbe blanche, des lunettes avec des verres en demi-lune, une longue robe bleue marine et un couvre-chef de la même couleur. A la main, il tenait un long morceau de bois. Malgré son air bienveillant, il semblait sur ses gardes et confus.

-Tu sais quoi Snivellus, on se passera de ton aide.

-Pour la dernière fois, sale cabot, mon nom est Severus, si tu n'es pas capable de le retenir tais-toi!

-Je me tais si je veux, sale serpent!

Les deux sorciers sortirent leurs baguettes et se préparèrent à se lancer un volée de sort mais ils furent interrompus par leur auditoire:

-Excusez-moi, mais si vous détruisez mon jardin, je ne serai pas contente. Prévint Esmée.

Ce qui eut pour effet de calmer, pour un temps, les hostilités.

-Vous deux ça suffit! C'est la même stupide chamaillerie depuis que vous étiez à Poudlard, vous n'êtes pas assez grands pour que je vous change en montre à gousset. Réprimanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Même les vampires et les Quileutes durent la voir sur un nouveau jour, elle paraissait plus dangereuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

-Sirius, Remus, il y a eu un problème? Demanda Rosalie en s'avançant vers eux. Elle était déçue, elle aurait aimé garder les jumeaux un peu plus longtemps.

-Euh...ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme on l'aurait souhaité. Peu de temps après notre départ, nous nous sommes faits arrêter par des aurors. On n'avait pas prévu qu'ils auraient pisté notre magie jusque chez les moldus. Expliqua Sirius.

-Du coup nous sommes parties à Poudlard pour voir Albus. Poursuivit Remus en désignant le vieil homme.

-Bonjour, je me présente Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de magie de Poudlard.

-Enchanté, je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Souhaitez-vous entrer?

-Avec joie. Répondit avec entrain le directeur tout en souriant.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de murmurer à Remus:

-On dirait des jumeaux, ils sont les mêmes manières.

-Sirius!

-Ben quoi! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué!

-Albus a 150 ans et Mr Cullen est un vampire donc c'est normal.

-Et si vous vous taisiez! Les vampires ont l'ouïe fine, si vous avez oublié! Dit Severus.

En effet, les vampires avaient tiqué à l'âge du directeur et ils étaient plus que surpris.

-Entrons. Dit le professeur de métamorphose mettant fin aux débuts des interrogations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils étaient tous allés au salon et eurent la surprise de voir tous les meubles flottés à quelques centimètres du sol. Les jumeaux dormaient toujours.

-Dites-moi que c'est vous faites ça! Supplia à moitié Jacob.

-Non, ils font souvent de la magie accidentelle, ça s'arrête vers cinq ans, normalement. Répondit Remus.

-Normalement?!

-Désolé, on ne vous a pas prévenus.

-C'est pas comme si tout était normal depuis qu'ils sont là. Dit Embry qui préférait éviter de trop s'approcher des meubles flottants.

Avec un simple _Finite cantate_ lancé par Minerva, les meubles furent remis en place et tout le monde put s'asseoir. Et les enfants continuèrent à dormir, Edward pouvait dire qu'ils rêvaient de balades à dos de licornes ou de balais.

-Vous êtes revenus pour les chercher? Demanda Esmée.

Edward fronça les sourcils, ils n'arrivaient pas à lire leurs pensées, pourtant ils y arrivaient pour les jumeaux.

'Peut-être un sort!' Pensa t-il pensif.

-Non, Sirius et Remus ne peuvent pas les prendre avec eux. Ils sont recherchés par les aurors. Expliqua Albus.

-Albus, je pense qu'il vaut mieux aller droit au but, le ministre va finir par vous soupçonner.

-Bien sûr. Minerva a raison. Alors je vais être direct et concis. Les aurors ne viendront pas jusqu'ici chercher Remus et Sirius. Tout comme les Mangemorts ne penseront pas venir aux Etats-Unis chercher Harry et Ebony. La deuxième raison est simple, pour que les enfants soient protégés de Voldemort, il faut qu'ils restent avec un parent de leur mère.

Ce fut tout le monde qui fut surpris.

-Albus, la seule famille qu'ils ont, est la soeur de Lily. Et elle n'est pas très enclin à les recevoir. Fit remarquer le professeur de potions qui se demandait si le directeur n'était pas devenu gâteux.

-Bien sûr que non! Sauf si on ne considère que les vivants dans ce cas. Mais je peux vous certifier que Lily a dans cette pièce un membre de sa famille.

Là encore, une grande incompréhension régnait. Quelqu'un dans cette pièce avait un lien de parenté avec les jumeaux. Ça semblait totalement impossible, mais le vieil homme le disait avec un tel aplomb que tout le monde se surprenait à le croire. Mais Maggie, du clan Irlandais, savait qu'il disait la vérité.

-Qui? Demanda Carlisle, qui avait l'impression qu'il connaissait la réponse mais ça lui semblait impossible.

-Votre fils Edward. Avant de me couper, je vais commencer depuis le début. Le nom de jeune fille de Lily était Evans. Son grand-père s'appelait Georges Evans. C'était un soldat Américain, qui avait été enrôlé dans l'armée pendant la première guerre mondiale. A la fin de la guerre, son chef de régiment lui apprit que ses parents et son jeune frère étaient morts de la fièvre espagnole. Donc il décida de s'installer en Angleterre où il fonda une famille. Il eût un fils, qu'il nomma Edward comme son frère. Son fils se maria et eût deux filles, Lily et Pétunia. La suite de l'histoire nous la connaissons. Par contre ce que Georges Evans ne savait pas, était que son frère avait été changé en vampire. Relata Albus.

-C'est impossible...

-Tenez, voici une photo de votre mère et voici, une photo de Lily.

Ce qui perturba Edward, n'était pas le fait que la photo de Lily bougeait. Non, il avait l'impression de voir des jumelles. Sa mère étaient brune et Lily était rousse. C'était la SEULE différence. Le même sourire en coin, les mêmes yeux verts, le même nez... S'il n'avait pas les photos sous les yeux, il n'aurait pas cru le vieux sorcier. Il ne se souvenait même pas de sa vie d'humain, la fièvre de la maladie avait réussi à tout effacer. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était les yeux de sa mère et quelques bribes dont il n'était pas sûr. Un vert presque surnaturel, tout comme il les avait eus. Dumbledore lui donna une autre photo, et il aurait eu une crise cardiaque s'il était encore en vie.

-Voici le grand-père d'Harry et d'Ebony, Edward à vingt ans.

Par contre, il n'y avait que deux différences entre eux. La même couleur de cheveux, sauf les yeux qui étaient verts et non dorés et de légères rides.

-Maintenant on sait à quoi tu aurais dû ressembler. Plaisanta Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Edward n'avait même pas besoin de s'assurer de la vérité sur les propos d'Albus. Il avait devant lui l'évidence, il avait de la famille de son ancienne vie et il ne s'en doutait pas à seule seconde. Et puis Jasper ou Maggie auraient décelé un mensonge à un kilomètre à la ronde.

-Donc vous souhaitez qu'ils restent avec nous? Demanda Renesmée.

-Oui, je ne peux pas les envoyer vivre chez leur tante. Comme Remus l'a dit, leur vie va vite devenir un enfer.

-Même si l'idée me plaît, je dois avouer que c'est dangereux. Dit Rosalie.

C'était vraiment tentant d'accepter, mais elle était réaliste. Il y avait beaucoup de risques qui pouvaient venir d'eux mais aussi des Volturi.

-Voilà pourquoi, Remus et Sirius vont rester avec vous. Ils peuvent faire de la magie et pourront en faire usage pour apporter une protection supplémentaire si besoin. Croyez-moi, s'il y avait un autre moyen, je ne vous demanderai pas ce service. Expliqua Albus.

-De toute façon, on est obligé d'accepter. Répondit Jacob.

-Et pourquoi? Demanda Remus.

Les Quileutes et les vampires se regardaient pour savoir qui allait expliquer l'imprégnation. Même pour eux, c'était quelque chose de gênant et difficile à expliquer. Puis la situation pourrait devenir assez vite hors de contrôle. Ils ne savaient pas encore l'étendue des pouvoirs de ces sorciers. Oui! Ils jouaient avec le feu. Seth décida courageusement de se jeter à l'eau:

-Parmi les membres de notre meute, il arrive que nous nous imprégnons de quelqu'un. Bien entendu ça arrive en dehors de notre volonté...

-Ce que Seth veut dire, l'imprégnation ne se prévient pas. Poursuivit l'alpha en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Bella qui l'ignora superbement. Edward se contenta de grogner. Après sa fille, c'est le tour de sa petite-nièce, il y a de quoi être énervé!

Afin de prévenir un désastre, Jasper envoyait des ondes positives mais le froncement de sourcils de Sirius n'annonçaient rien de bon.

-Bien merci pour l'information mais en quoi ce...phénomène va faciliter les choses? Demanda Severus.

-Seth s'est imprégné d'Ebony. Répondit Paul avec un sourire goguenard.

-Ah!...Mais en quoi consiste l'imprégnation? Demanda le Black.

Tout le monde tournait autour du pot. Mais personne ne voulait vraiment dire ce qu'était une imprégnation. L'animagus était certain, qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

-Pour faire très simple, c'est comme le coup de foudre. Répondit à nouveau Paul qui se retenait de pouffer de rire.

Leah lui lança un regard mauvais, depuis quand cet idiot parlait autant!

-QUOI? Hurla le noble héritier de la maison Black.

-Sirius, tu vas réveiller les enfants...

-NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU N'ES PAS EN COLERE REMUS!

-Bien sûr que je le suis, mais ça ne se maîtrise pas. C'est comme pour les loups-garous qui trouvent leur âmes soeurs.

-CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON. EBONY N'EST QUE BEBE, UN BEBE! TU SAIS CE QUE C'EST? UN BEBE PAR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN!

-M. Black pour l'amour de Merlin, arrêtez de crier. Vous allez réveiller les enfants.

Aussitôt des pleurs se firent entendre. Rosalie et Remus se levèrent tout en jetant un regard noir à Sirius qui fusillait le jeune Clearwater.

-Bon sale cabot et si tu commençais par te taire avant que tu nous détruises les tympans. Dit le professeur de potion

-Je t'ai pas sonné Snivellus.

-Messieurs, ça suffit sinon je vous transforme en montre à gousset. Menaça Minerva. Elle commençait à en avoir par dessus la tête de leurs gamineries. Elle avait plus que hâte de rentrer à Poudlard.

Le loup-garou et la vampire revinrent avec les jumeaux. Bien qu'encore endormis, ils dévisageaient les occupant du salon. Ils n'avaient pas tellement eu le temps la dernière fois. La faim les tiraillait!

Maintenant ils ne se gênaient pas. Ebony vit Seth et ordonna du regard, ou en levant les bras, qu'il la porte. Sirius grinça des dents, Remus était vert et Rosalie préférait vivre dans le dénie.

Harry arrêta son regard sur son parrain:

-Pad'oot!

-Et oui champion, tonton Padfoot est de retour.

Harry était définitivement réveillé et tendait les bras vers son parrain qui lui fit faire l'avion.

Tout à son jeu, Harry riait aux éclats quand il posa son regard sur Albus. Il pointa son petit index dans sa direction.

-Bobon!

-Ah! Tu te souviens de moi. Veux-tu un bonbon au citron mon garçon?

Les sorciers gémirent intérieurement. Il les fabriquait où quoi ses bonbons au citrons!

-Ils aiment bien les bonbons et les sucreries en général. Dit Esmée avec précaution.

-Oui, Albus avait coutume d'apporter des paniers de bonbons quand ils venaient à Poudlard avec leurs parents. Répondit la sous-directrice en soupirant. Si ces enfants ne finissaient pas diabétiques, ils étaient chanceux! Heureusement que Lily donnait la grosse majorité des paniers de bonbons à d'autres enfants.

Un silence gêné suivi la déclaration. Les vampires étaient heureux de ne plus consommer de nourriture terrestre. Et les Quileutes, pour une fois, n'avaient plus faim.

-Que décidez-vous? Demanda Albus. J'ai besoin d'une réponse pour pouvoir assurer leur protection avant que M. Fudge ne les recherche.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Carlisle.

-Le ministre de la magie le plus incompétent qui est existé. Répondit Remus.

-Oh!

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on les garde avec nous papa. Puis ils ne seront pas seuls et auront une famille aimante. Dit Renesmée.

Edward était vraiment partagé. Ok, pourquoi pas mais dans un autre sens c'était totalement stupide comme décision.

C'est avec dépit qu'il accepta.

-Il va falloir leur créer des fausses identités. Fit remarquer Jasper.

-Tu peux régler le problème,non? Taquina Bella.

-Oui, par contre il faudra que vous veniez avec moi. Poursuivit-il en se tournant vers les sorciers.

-Entendu.

-Puisque la situation est résolue, je vais lancer les sorts de protection autour de votre maison pour plus de sécurité. Expliqua le directeur avant de lancer les sorts nécessaires.

Quand tout fut mis en place, chacun partit de son côté en espérant avoir pris la bonne décision.

* * *

Voilà un chapitre fini, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop court pour vous.

J'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fic. Sur mon profil, j'ai mis des résumés de plusieurs fics que je compte débuter prochainement.

Donc dites-moi celle que vous voulez que je commence? Tout en sachant que je dédicacerai la fic choisie, à la personne qui aura reviewé un premier.

Voilà à bientôt.

L.W.


End file.
